BR55 Heavy Barrel Service Rifle
The BR55HB SR Battle Rifle is a UNSC infantry firearm in Halo 3 and is a newer variant of the BR55 Battle Rifle in Halo 2 http://www.halo3.com. Introduction ; the lead trooper is carrying a BR55HB SR Battle Rifle.]] The BR55HB SR Battle Rifle is a gas-operated, magazine-fed, shoulder-fired, mid-to-long range weapon, which fires in short 3-round bursts similar to the modern M16 of the AR rifle series. It can be semi-automatic, or fully-automatic, but it is commonly used in burst fire (in the games, you are only given the choice of burst fire). The BR55HB Battle Rifle seems more streamlined and darker than it's predecessor from Halo 2, the BR55 Battle Rifle. The Battle Rifle is believed to be the one of the most efficient infantry rifles in the UNSC Armory, being commonly fielded in battlefields and having easily found ammo distributed to infantry. As the modern successor to the BR55 Battle Rifle, the BR55HB SR remains relatively unchanged, firing the M634 9.5x40mm X-HP-SAP round from a magazine of 36. It is equipped with a blue 2x electronic scope for better accuracy at longer ranges. The penetrative power, accuracy, and range of the BR55HB SR are roughly equivalent to the BR55, although its accuracy has slightly increased from its earlier counterpart.Halo 3 It was never stated exactly what the maximum effective range of the BR55HB SR was. The MA5C, which was described as most suited for short to medium range, as opposed to the Battle Rifle's mid to long, had a maximum effective range of 300 meters (it was only reduced in-game for balance reasons) and the Covenant Carbine, which was similar in use with the Battle Rifle, had a maximum range of 600 meters. It was also said in Contact Harvest that the Battle rifle could reach up to 900 meters with deadly accuracy; however, that was with a prototype Battle Rifle, and the standard issue Battle Rifle may not have that type of range. The BR55HB SR is not recommended to be used at close range, because while the BR55HB SR offers far greater range and accuracy than the MA5C or other CQC (Close Quarter Combat) weapons, it can be more difficult to use during close-quarters engagements with its low rate of fire and the need for headshots to be effective with this weapon. The uses of the BR55HB SR are comparable to the Covenant's Type-51 Carbine, though they are extremely different in appearance and mechanical operation with the Covenant's Type 51 Carbine shooting semi-automatic "radio-active" rounds. Strategy Tactics for Use The BR55HB SR Battle Rifle is a marvelously effective weapon against all types of enemies, from Grunts to Brutes to Elites and even Spartans. An important thing to note is that the BR55HB SR can be used to great effect at medium to long range. The trick with making the BR55HB SR Battle Rifle effective at long range is minimizing the operator's side-to-side movement. Strafing while firing greatly decreases the efficiency of the rifle. Additionally, while firing at a moving target it is important to aim in front of the target, especially when the target is moving perpendicular to the aim of the rifleman. For targets on foot it is optimal to aim 0.75-1.00 head-widths in front of the target to guarantee the maximum possible number of rounds impact the target. For targets in vehicles it is ideal to aim 1.75-2.5 head-widths in front of the target. Attempting use of a BR55HB SR Battle Rifle against vehicles at great range is not advised. Odds are the vehicle you are trying to take down is not an immediate threat that the rifleman needs to eliminate and he should shift his focus to a more readily available target, for instance, infantry like Grunts. A single headshot with the 3-round burst of the Battle Rifle instantly kills Grunts and Jackal Snipers, as well as unshielded Elites and Brutes at medium range. In multiplayer, it takes four headshot bursts to kill a fully shielded SPARTAN-II or Elite, or three body shots followed by a headshot (Head shots are only necessary to kill unshielded opponents; the bullets do equal damage on any part of a shielded body). The BR55HB SR Battle Rifle can be used to destroy a Flood Combat Form quickly by penetrating the Infection Form in its chest cavity, unless it is shielded, most likely with the corpse of a former Elite. If it is it will take a while to destroy it.(especially on higher difficulties). Another use of the BR is to melee, then get a headshot for an instant kill. This is much more effective than shooting then meleeing, seeing as this would take at least three bursts before the melee would kill the opponent. This is much less effective than in Halo 2, when there was a button glitch which made it much easier. The method is not recommended unless they are unaware of you, because you may get hit back if they fired first and die. In multiplayer (preferably Team SWAT) on Halo 3 you can "twitch fire" the rifle so that you can execute an easy headshot. The way it can be executed is such, just when you fire at mid-lower chest area of your target, "twitch" the reticule upwards and the 3 bullets will separate, thus decreasing its accuracy but creating a greater head shot hit box. This technique is very useful to inexperienced players, but also decreases the damage seeing as each bullet gives individual damage, so it is not suited for the more experienced. In multiplayer, it is the best weapon to use for cleaning up kills or "one shots" as they are called. Despite its rate of fire, the BR55HB SR Battle Rifle makes it easier to obtain headshots, even in close range, taking the enemies' or enemy's shield down more quickly than the MA5C. Close range use of the Battle Rifle isn't recommended as close range encounters often go in favor of the wielder of a close range weapon because it is hard to land a headshot. Notable Combos An infamous but well-known tactic known as the "Noob Combo" or as the "EMP combo" is to use an overloaded Plasma Pistol shot to remove the shields of an opponent, then immediately follow this hit with a head shot to kill the opponent. The need to use only one headshot is good practice for Team SWAT, but this is once again not as effective in Halo 3 as in Halo 2, seeing as the plasma pistol's charge drains 1 unit for about every 2/3rds of a second as the weapon is charged. Another useful Battle Rifle tactic is to use a Sniper Rifle shot to reduce the shields of a target, then switch to the Battle Rifle for an easier headshot. This is similar to the Noob combo but it is more useful at long ranges, where the opponent has a CQB or a slow explosive weapon. This tactic is better for inexperienced snipers to use, as it uses less ammunition than two sniper body shots, and experienced snipers will usually just get a single headshot on a target, which will kill the target and make the Battle Rifle shot unnecessary. Other tactics that many players use is to throw or bounce a Fragmentation Grenade off walls or the ground, then line up a headshot with a Magnum, Battle Rifle, or Covenant Carbine. This is very effective due to the obsessive and common use of Fragmentation and Plasma Grenades. Arguably, the best equipment combination with the Battle Rifle is the Power Drain. By throwing down the Power Drain, the shields of your enemies are instantly brought down, thus allowing for an easy one-shot kill with minimal ammunition usage. This is more suited for ambushes, as it takes a few seconds to deploy the power drain. The power drainer is especially useful on levels that involve lifts, for example Construct. As mentioned previously, a Frag Grenade can be used in its place, for example on Guardian. Also, a good weapon combo is a Battle Rifle, Shotgun combo. When a target is coming at you from a distance, try to pick him off with the Battle Rifle, but when he gets closer, shoot him with the Shotgun. This combo can also work with Energy Swords or Gravity Hammers in the place of Shotguns, or a Covenant Carbine in the place of the Battle Rifle. Carrying a close ranged weapon as backup is imperative when using this weapon. Advantages The BR55HB SR has reasonably high power, a decent rate of fire, and high accuracy with its 2x magnification scope. Its range is its primary advantage, allowing the rifleman to engage at longer ranges by leading shots, and being able to reach far beyond the distance that it feels like it can fire, such as beyond the crosshair's range in which the sights turn red, although this can require more skill as there is no aim-assist. The intended range of this weapon makes it a must have for mid to large sized maps such as The pit or Valhalla, where there are long sight lines. The BR55HB SR can reach targets that would usually take a Sniper Rifle or Spartan Laser (with some practice) effectively getting their attention by forcing them out of scope and making them get to cover. The other main advantage of this weapon is its ability to make headshots, so while its individual bullets does less damage than even the MA5C Assault Rifle, headshots can greatly reduce the time needed to kill as it will kill unshielded characters quickly. There is also a method that kills with four shots: you shoot into the body three times, and the last bullet must be placed into the neck or head (note that only the last trio of bullets need to be on the head, as shielded enemies take the same amount of damage anywhere, so it is better to aim at the chest where there is a larger target) however, this can be tricky at a longer distance as there is a slight spread to the rounds. The most effective use of this weapon would be for cleaning up kills on enemies that your teammates have already hurt, or staying back at mid-range to avoid direct combat with this weapon and picking off targets. However, the versatility of this weapon allows it to be both an effective offensive and defensive weapon. It is also very useful for both supporting the team with easy kills and distracting enemies. The weapon's semi-armor piercing rounds detonate Fusion Cores of both UNSC and covenant immediately. holding a Battle Rifle firing full auto in Halo: LandFall videos]]In Halo 3 the BR55HBB SR a slight lower recoil than the earlier version in Halo 2, and has less muzzle flash, although the rounds fired are still visible in the air. For players going through campaign on Heroic or Legendary this weapon is an absolute must as it can take down either Jackal marksmen and snipers or Brutes in combination with the plasma pistol to instantly drain their armour. Disadvantages At longer ranges, it is necessary to minimize strafing movements when firing to avoid spacing the shot grouping too much. Since each "shot" is really a three-round-burst, certain movements can break up the grouping and greatly reduce accuracy. This also affects accuracy when firing from a moving vehicle such as a Warthog (especially when firing at a 90-degree angle from the vehicle's direction). However, the BR55HB SR is not as effective at close ranges. Each bullet acts as a tracer which gives away the shooter's position, and the range is limited at extreme distances (across the map) in comparison to the Sniper Rifle. It also does negligible damage against vehicles. Another disadvantage at close range is the weapon's small spread of fire, because at close range enemies may move quickly in relation to the shooter. If an enemy gets to close it has such a small firing speed that it would be more practical to use a weapon with a high fire rate and better speed, an MA5C or a shotgun would be best. If the reticule is just off, then the shot will be too. Due to this the BR can be beat by a Shotgun, Energy Sword, SMG, Assault Rifle, or Gravity Hammer. The Battle Rifle is mainly used against infantry, and should not be used against vehicles unless they have an exposed seat such as the ghost, or Warthog but even then it is better to use other weapons such as an Assault rifle. Physical Description and Appearance The BR55HB SR is a bullpup, selective fire UNSC rifle that fires the 9.5x40mm X-HP-SAP round. It fires from a 36 round magazine, which fits flush in the receiver. The magazine housing is built directly into the underside of the stock of the rifle and is located behind the grip. The weapon is considered a Battle Rifle, but it resembles a modern Assault Rifle more. It is also suspected to be able to have various add-ons attached to it, such as a suppressor. This titanium alloy weapon is gas-operated with a rotating bolt and therefore must be charged before the first round can be fired. The charging handle used to chamber the round is located on the left side of the weapon and does not move during operation, but is pushed back turning reloading. The rifle has a housed magazine in the stock. The ejection port is located on the right side of the weapon. The BR55HB SR, has noticeable changes from the BR55. It has a longer barrel for increased range and accuracy. It is also fitted with a Trijicon ACOG-style scope on a modified carrying handle and now also has a trigger guard. The safety is also located above the handle of the weapon. Influences The BR55HB SR Battle Rifle's design is based on its predecessor, the BR55 Battle Rifle, which was used in Halo 2. The most obvious inspiration for the shape and design of this rifle is the French-made FAMAS assault rifle. They are externally nearly identical in design, featuring a bullpup configuration (the magazine and receiver behind the trigger) and a skeletonized carry handle. However, the FAMAS is an assault rifle, firing a 5.56 x 45mm intermediate round, and the BR55HB SR is a battle rifle, firing a fictional 9.5 x 40mm round. Yet another key inspiration for the BR series was the German-manufactured G36 line, particularly in the area around the carry handle and rail system. In its handguard, it also bears influence from another German design, the XM8 which was derived from the G36 and slated to become the new standard service rifle for the United States military prior to its cancellation. Changes From The BR55 *Modified optical rail *New Trijicon ACOG-style scope *New trigger guard *Longer barrel *New reloading animation *Less aim-assist/magnetism, harder to aim *Slightly different firing sound *Slightly lower rate of fire *Decreased accuracy/greater spread *Slower rounds- no instant hit anymore, so leading shots are needed from longer range, this was done because the Battle Rifle in Halo 2 was considered by many to be overpowered *There are now three separate bullets that can be "spread" each time you shoot unlike in Halo 2 where it would still fire 3 bullets but they could not be "spread". Besides these changes, the BR55HB SR is functionally identical to the BR55. Character Compatibility These are the characters that can wield the BR55HB SR in Halo 3. *Elites *Spartans *Marines *Jackals *Flood Combat Forms *Brutes Tips/Strategies *If you're facing an enemy and you have the Battle Rifle, you should walk backward while shooting at their head. Only strafe to dodge anything that they might be doing, or you could find yourself stuck with a plasma grenade. *Remember the notable combos if you need to use them. *It is not a good idea to strafe at long range. Due to the Battle Rifle firing in bursts, and the time the bullet takes to hit the target, your shots will splinter, greatly decreasing your accuracy and thus, your lethality. Only strafe to dodge their shots, should the enemy return fire. *Remember, utilize the 4-shot technique if possible. You can do this by shooting them three times anywhere on the body and finishing it off with one head shot. * An alternative to this technique is four shots to the head. It's a little hard but it will help you outperform people who use the above technique, because they have to aim up and target the head immediately after firing the three rounds, and that can be difficult to do quickly. This is also a way you can improve your firing form when shooting at people without shields. * Aiming at a person's upper neck area at mid-long range is the ideal spot for a 4 shot in Halo 3 as the slight recoil will automatically push the crosshair onto the enemies head. * During a 1-on-1 BR battle, it is recommended that you jump if you have no shields, as this can delay them from getting a headshot/instant kill and giving you an advantage with an extra burst Trivia *The "HB" most likely is an acronym standing for "Heavy Barrel", which indicates the lengthened barrel of this rifle and the weighty barrel on the stock. "SR" could stand for "Scoped Rifle", which is simply an additional description of this weapon. *This is one of the most popular weapons among skilled players, as a Battle Rifle in the hands of a skilled player makes a fearsome opponent, and game types that do not have Battle Rifles as starting weapons are often bemoaned by these players, although this may be due to preference, or lack of skill with other weapons. *On the shell casings fired from the Battle Rifle, there are the words CHIEF E-GX written on the front. *When aiming at an enemy's head, a small dot appears in the middle of the reticule. This is useful when aiming for head shots. The dot also appears in the M6G, Covenant Carbine, and the two sniper weapons in the game, the SRS99D-S2 AM and the Particle Beam Rifle. *The in-game Battle Rifle uses a similar burst-fire function to the M16A2/A4, however, there are many differences. For example, on the M16, one must hold the trigger down for the whole burst to fire. If the trigger is let go after firing one round, only that one round will be fired, and the burst will be completed when the trigger is pulled again. Many speculate that the BR55's burst-fire makes it function in the same way as the M16, but only at the very simplest levels. *The Battle Rifle is the most common weapon among ODSTs. *The Marathon symbol is located on the gun's left side, to the left of the ammunition counter display and roughly above the trigger guard and on the stock. *The Battle Rifles that the Marines use for the salute during the memorial scene at the end of Halo 3 are set in semi-automatic mode. *In Matchmaking, the Battle Rifle is one of the most favored, and most utilized weapons found. *WETA Studios made a replica Battle Rifle, Magnum, Sniper Rifle, Carbine, Gravity Hammer, Spike Grenade, Rocket Launcher, and Plasma Pistol to use in the currently "on hold" Halo film. *The Battle Rifle is the starting weapon in most hardcore playlists. *It is one of the starting weapons in Team SWAT, unless playing a variant. *The Covenant Carbine is the Covenant equivalent of the UNSC Battle Rifle. The Battle Rifle has more power in its shots but possesses a slower fire rate, while the Covenant Carbine has a less powerful shot but a quicker rate of fire. The Carbine also shoots one shot as opposed to the Battle Rifle's three shot burst. *The Battle Rifle is a useful weapon for exploiting the Grunt Birthday Party skull. *It is commonly known as the "offspring" of the Halo:CE Pistol and the Assault Rifle. *If you melee or reload the Battle Rifle mid-burst, you fire a burst of one or two rounds, instead of the usual three. *The infamous "Noob Combo" is combining the Battle Rifle with a Plasma Pistol, in which the Player uses the Plasma Pistol overload to take down the shield of the opponent and switches to the Battle Rifle to immediately kill the enemy with a head shot. *A grenade placed in a precise position, combined with a Battle Rifle burst to the head, results in an instant kill. *When Bungie was making Halo 3, they did many calculations and tests, in order to make sure the Battle Rifle and Assault Rifle were evenly balanced. *Four magazines of ammunition (Including the one inserted into the rifle) is the maximum number that can be carried. *If another action is taken quickly during firing, only 1-2 rounds of the burst will fire, causing the ammo display to show remaining ammunition in amounts that are not multiples of three. If the gun is not reloaded (ie equipment or melee actions are used) then the final burst fired will consist of 1-2 rounds depending on how many of the burst were fired previously-this can be used to fire a semi auto shot from the BR *The BR55 has full-auto and semi-auto firing modes, but only the 3 round burst mode is in the game for simplicity and better accuracy, as well as Bungie's aim to make every weapon in Halo have a distinctly different sound and use *On The cover artwork of Halo: Contact Harvest Johnson appears to be holding this weapon. *Brutes might carry this weapon when in banshees on the level, "The Covenant". *The Battle Rifle is the starting weapon of choice of Major League Gaming a professional Halo 3 League. *The new Scout figure has this weapon. *The scope on the BR55 is illustrated as a red dot style scope, whereas the BR55HB-SR is equipped with an ACOG style scope. Though the magnification is listed as 2X, it is more likely between 3X and 5X being that it is employed as a mid to long range weapon. *The Battle Rifle would be best suited as a DMR (Designated Marksman Rifle) due to the limited amount of ammunition that can be carried by an individual Marine, ODST, or Spartan. Gallery image:El chief.jpg|Master Chief firing a BR55HB SR. Image:BRh3.gif|A red Spartan firing a BR55HB SR. Sources Related Pages *BR55 Battle Rifle Category:Rifles Category:Held Weapons Category:Human Weapons Category:Halo 3